


The things I’d do for you

by Veron104_alterlove



Series: Skam France-works [2]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 15:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veron104_alterlove/pseuds/Veron104_alterlove
Summary: Elu going to school the Monday after their reunion





	The things I’d do for you

**Author's Note:**

> Leave suggestions if you have any!

Lundi 8h45

“Ready?” Eliott asked. He wanted to make sure that Lucas going to be comfortable.

“So ready” Lucas nodded. They intertwined their fingers and held hands. 

“Okay then, here we go.” Eliott gave Lucas a quick peck on the lips.

The two started making their way towards the school. Lucas was particularly nervous because of the Instagram story he posted. He didn’t go back to check who saw it or who commented on it. He didn’t even fill in with the boys after they left on Friday. He was too busy with Eliott to do anything other than be with him all weekend. 

That being said, he was also excited. He’s out now and has his boyfriend with him by his side. Life was as good as it could get for Lucas, at least for now. He squeezed Eliott’s hand and Eliott squeezed it right back. 

The guard let them in and gave them a smile. The two smiled back at him and chuckled. The made they’re way inside the building. 

Once inside, they could feel many eyes on them. As if it were instinct, they both squeezed each other’s hands at the same time. They looked at each other and gave reassuring grins. They kept walking. 

“My locker?” Lucas asked. 

“Yeah, I have time” Eliott responded.

They made it to Lucas’ locker, still holding hands, and were startled by a loud squeal. They turned around and saw the only person who could squeal that loud: Daphne. 

“Hi daphy.” Lucas wasn’t that surprised to see her there. It’s like every Monday morning she was waiting for him. 

“It’s true isn’t it?” She said excitedly. 

“What is, lulu?” Eliott was confused.

“That you two are together!” 

The two exchanged glances and smiled. Eliott broke the silence. “Well yeah, it’s true.” He leans down and kisses Lucas’ temple. 

“Awww!” Daphne exclaims. 

Before anyone could speak, imane walks towards them with anger. 

“Foyer. Now!” She sighs and walks towards the foyer. The others follow.

Once inside, they see Alexia, Emma, Manon, Yann, Arthur, and Basile, staring at the mural. 

Crap. They forgot to clean everything up. When they entered, everyone stared at Lucas and Eliott. 

“Did you two do this?” Image was losing patience. She could tell no one was answering and went to the mural and pointed to the butt prints. 

“No,” Basile started.  
“You didn’t,” Arthur was shocked.  
“Awesome! I’ve always wondered how it would be like with paint.” Emma stated. 

Eliott and Lucas looked at each other and giggled. They had to come clean at some point. 

“Yeah okay, we did that. Sorry, I’ll clean up the mess.” Lucas said.  
“Babe, don’t you mean we? I was part of this too.” Eliott ruffled Lucas’ hair. 

“So you two are official?” Alexia asked.  
“Yes. Yes we are.” Eliot said confidently. 

Before they knew it, everyone was awing and hugging them. They knew they’d get some attention, but they didn’t think they’d get this much this fast. 

After a coupled minutes everyone settled. “So when will you guys clean this up?” Daphne asked. As much as she was happy for them, she thought the butt print would stop the foyer from being “the place to be”. 

“Soon, I promise Daphy.” Lucas replied. “Before the end of the week.”

“Okay” she replied. “Well guys, we don’t wanna be late to class.”

Everyone started making their way out of the common room. Yann stopped Lucas and Eliott at the door. “I’m so happy for you guys, truly. But Eliott, if you hurt Lucas again, I You will end up in a hospital with-“

“Okay, ok I think he gets it.” Lucas’ face was starting to turn red. 

“Okay, then. See you at lunch!” And with that, Yann left. 

The two boys laughed for a bit, then went on their way, out of the foyer.

Monday wasn’t starting off so bad.


End file.
